Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A fanfic sequel to Kung Fu Alien. New characters and new villains and Rated T for mild violence. I'll update this as soon as possible, so happy viewing and leave out some reviews, please!
1. Promotion

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China Promotion**

**The promotion for Kung Fu Alien 2 includes a medallion for the Gods of China themselves and has an ancient language texture written on it. But, that's not the only promotion. Two of the next promotion items goes to the junior novel and the popcorn bucket. The reason why I forgot to make a promotion is because it was my fault that Kung Fu Alien lacked some promotion, so with all due respect, I'm adding this promotion so it would attract those who have or have not read it so it can garner more reviews in order for the third Kung Fu Alien entry will be in the works in the next few months or so. Until then, enjoy reading this promotion if you have the chance.**


	2. The Gods' Introduction

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China**

**Chapter 1: The Gods' Introduction**

**Long ago, in ancient China, there lived an immortal group of snakes known as the Gods of China. Three snakes named Zu Rhan, God of Pride, Sukan, God of Dignity, and their leader San Kai, God of Resistance used to bring peace and freedom to all of the innocent and poor villagers of China. One day, when one of them betrayed the three gods, they swore their vengance by using their immortality to wait for a few years, thus sealing off all of their hopes and dreams. Legend has it that one day, only one person will be capable to stop them and seal off their fate forever.**

* * *

A few years later, we cut to a snake hometown village where we see all of the snake villagers fighting off against a new group of red and blue colored snakes led by their leader Khan, King of Sudugan City and Lord of his might ancestors. We also see the Grand Master Viper fighting off against the others without getting injured or killed.

"Everyone, I'll try to hold them back", said Grand Master Viper, "All of you get of here while you still have a chance!"

He turns around to see another snake about to fire a cannon on him.

"FIRE!", shouted a snake commander and the other snake commander fired the cannon, but the Grand Master Viper quickly dodged the cannon, thus creating an explosion and sending the other snakes flying and hit the ground.

"Everyone, retreat!", shouted Grand Master Viper and all of the other snakes ran for cover at a secret door near the entrance to their hometown.

After the Grand Master Viper attacks the snake commanders and is about to finish off the other snakes along with Khan, a flash of light shined down upon him and the others along with Khan before the citizens slithered for cover as they see a shadow rising next to the Ku Wang's leader. Then, to their wonderful surprise, they see the Gods of China themselves arriving. As Khan stood there and bowed to them respectfully, we see San Kai walking slowly towards him before he gives him a blue blade. Khan then uses it to blast the Gods, but it only blasted him to the ground.

"It does not work on us, Khan, except for a fool like you", said San Kai, "Get up."

Khan gets up and said, "It is an honor to receive this weapon and to meet you three at last. What business do you have here? How do you know my name?"

"You know that you have been given this blade for a mere purpose, Khan", said San Kai, "We Gods also know that any person, in which would he or she be destroyed, will be in mortal danger. That's why we gave you this. Use it wisely and you will remain as a protector for your kingdom... with none to defy you and no one to stand in your way."

"We know everything throughout every century, Khan", said Ru Zhan after walking towards him, "Especially you. Do you want to save your kingdom?"

"With all of you three's promises for me", said Khan, "I most certainly do."

"Join us, Khan, and your kingdom will be protected from others", said Zu Rhan, "Those who are male or female would interfere with our plans shall be vanquished and destroyed at all costs."

Khan smiles in agreement and he and the three gods teleport him to his kingdom in Sudunga City while the Grand Master Viper, after watching all of this happened, thought to himself, "_I need her right now!_"

Meanwhile, at the Valley of Peace near the Jade Palace a few steps away, we see Susan (AKA Ginormica) walking with Viper and Tai Lung to a market near Mr. Ping's restaurant trying to buy some apples and oranges for her monster friends Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. It has been almost two months since she and the others first arrived in China from a transportation orb that brought them here. They also needed the kung fu masters' help at the Jade Palace to defeat Gallaxhar who is trying to control Shen, the peacock overlord of Gongmen City, to help him take over all of the world by finding a powerful Orb so he could use it as revenge for the four who had killed him a few years ago. Susan and the others teamed up to defeat Gallaxhar, returned Shen back to normal, and saving all of China as well.

While Susan looks at the beautiful sky and smells the nice fresh air for today, he sees Po helping Mr. Ping cleaning up the restaurant after some of the customers have left and the Dragon Warrior looks at her for a while. Susan, after smiling at the panda, goes back to where the two kung fu masters are at. Later, they came back to the Jade Palace and brought back the apples and oranges for the team to eat with. They shared them with the kung fu masters and the alien fighters as they try to fully compensate their next few days here at the palace.

"So, how are you doing today, Susan?", asked Crane.

"I'm having a pretty decent day so far", said Susan, "I just saw Po helping his father tidying up the restaurant and he just... looked at me for a while. That was it. Besides, nothing bad's happening today. Looks like we're all in safe hands now, don't you think so, Link?"

"I think what this village needs is a little liven up", said Link, "Anyone want to listen to some kickin' music to make things even better?"

"What kind of music do you guys have?", asked Mantis.

"Pop music", said Link.

"What's... Pop music?", asked Tai Lung curiously.

"It's a music that makes you dance and get jiggy with it", said Link and puts in a song from the Beatles in his radio jukebox that he brought from General Monger. The song is called, "**Paperback Writer**" and before it starts to continue, Link dances with Viper while looking at her seductively.

"Um... why are you looking at me like that?", asked Viper.

"Seems to me that you are a smoking hot snakey", said Link seductively, "Wanna talk later and just follow my lead? You have such attractive eyes."

"Sure I guess so", said Viper, but before they finished dancing, Shifu appears and gives his concerned look at the two.

"Would you mind telling me what you two are doing?", asked Shifu, "You wouldn't happen to be conjuring sex with one of my students, would you, Link?"

"King of", said Link, "I seem to have the hots for her. Don't you think... I'm in love with her?"

"That I agree", said Shifu, "But you can only do that if you get to know her for a even longer time. Do you understand, Link?"

"Yes, Shifu", said Link, "I understand."

"I'm gonna go check on Po", said Susan and she got off her chair as did Monkey.

"I want to go with you", said Monkey, "After all, we did taught you the Crane, Tiger, Viper, and Monkey style of kung fu when you decided to stay with us for a few months or so, right?"

"Yes, and I would like to thank you guys for teaching us those", said Susan, "I can use them whatever I like. Only when someone's in trouble or something."

"I am afraid that something might happen soon", said Shifu, "Something that is so dangerous it could... kill us all. My senses taught me about it."

"Don't worry, Shifu", said Susan, "Whatever it is, we'll be ready."

Then, as Susan walks out of the Jade Palace to go to the noodle restaurant, somewhere far away in the Sacred Pool of Tears where we see a dark-blue headed figure. When the figure takes off it's hood, it turns out to be one of the three gods of China Sukan watching the human without getting distracted.

"Are you sure this is the one we've been looking for?", asked Sukan and Zu Rhan appears.

"Not quite", said Zu Rhan, "Whatever she is, we need to find her information to where this female came to China. It's strange, don't you think? A human who is not an animal like all of us."

"There must be a purpose and we have to find it at all costs", said Sukan, "Come. We must follow this human creature."

Meanwhile, after we see Susan entering the restaurant, we see Po walking towards her.

"Hi there, Susan", said Po, "Sure is a beautiful day, is it?"

"It sure is, Po", said Susan, "So, ready to go on a walk for an hour or two?"

"Yes, let's", said Po and the panda and Susan walked out of the restaurant and into a field far away from the valley.

"I've got nothing else to say except... I guess nothing's gonna happen to us, right, Susan?", said Po.

"That's right, Po", said Susan, "It's been a few days or a month and I liked the way we worked together to defeat Gallaxhar and saving Shen from his hypnotizing spell."

"Well, what about this?", asked Po and he and Susan kissed each other.

"That technically counts",said Susan, "and maybe someday, I could take you and the other kung fu masters to our world. That way, we could help you learn our culture the same way we learned your culture. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes, Susan", said Po, "I would really want to see that. By the way, would I get to see your parents?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will, Po", said Susan, "Your father here, you know, is great for a goose like him.

After Po and Susan looked at each other lovingly.

"We could do it, you know", said Po.

"About what?", asked Susan.

"We could help our ancestors triumph over evil", said Po.

"Yeah, and I thought coming here from an orb was just an accident", said Susan.

"There are no accidents", said Po, "Oogway told me about it once... well, not really. Shifu... told me that, you know."

"So I see", said Susan and just as they are about to kiss each other again, there came a scream far away from the field.

"What's that?", asked Susan.

"Someone's in trouble", said Po, "We've gotta find out what it is."

Po and Susan ran as fast as they could from the field and are a few miles away for the village, trying to find out where that scream was heard in the village. We see some of the rabbit villagers running for their lives as the two gods of China start to use their magic blades to make them suffer.

"Tell us where the human is and we will leave you in peace", said San Kai.

"You mean, Susan?", asked one of the pig villagers.

"So this human's name is Susan", said San Kai, "How very interesting. Tell us where she is and we'll never hurt you. Understand?"

"Not on our watch", said Susan's voice from not too far away and the two gods of China turned around along with the villagers of the Valley of Peace to see her along with the Dragon Warrior.

"If you want to hurt that villager, you're gonna have to go against the both of us", said Po.

"So, you must be the Dragon Warrior, is that correct?", asked San Kai.

"Yes", said Po, "Now leave those villagers alone and fight us!"

"As you wish", said Sukan and uses the powers of his blade to attack Po while San Kai teleports away, but the Dragon Warrior quickly dodged it and kicks Sukan in the face.

"Nice try, but you can do better than that", said Po and Sukan, in his angered face, attacks the Dragon Warrior with his claws, thus giving him a few scratches in the process, but before he could kill him, Susan attacks Sukan by giving him a few punches in the face.

"Where did you come from, human?", asked Sukan darkly.

"Planet earth", answered Susan, "What more do you want?"

"This!", shouted Sukan and attempts to stab Susan with his sword, but she quickly grabs it and holds it against her nose. Nearly twenty-five seconds later, she takes the sword away from Sukan and uses it's powers to blast the god, thus killing him offscreen we see him disapporate into silver dust. As the villagers celebrate their victory, we see Susan and Po looking at the dead body of Sukan. But not before he said a death word to the two.

"You two shall soon die from the Gods of China", said Sukan's voice after the silver dust disappears.

"What was that?", asked Susan.

"I have no idea", said Po and Mr. Ping ran towards the Dragon Warrior.

"Son, I'm so worried about you", said Mr. Ping, "I saw those two gods walking right past my restaurant with their evil smiles at me. They feel like they were going to-"

"Wait a minute", said Susan, "Did you say... gods?"

"Yes", said Mr. Ping, "You have to ask one of the Furious Five about them right them right away. There's no telling what those gods might do next to hurt you two."

"Thank you, Mr. Ping", said Susan and she and Po ran as fast as they could towards the steps that led them to the Jade Palace nearly six minutes later, hoping to ask one of the Furious Five about those gods.

* * *

**Sorry I deleted this fanfic. I wanted to re-make this chapter and make it a longer one so that I could continue this sequel to Kung Fu Alien. I'll try to update this as soon as possible before the end of this month in 2012. Until then, happy reading and happy reviewing!**


	3. Viper's Story

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China**

**Chapter 2: Viper's Story**

Nearly a minute later, we see Susan and Po explaining what they saw to the Furious Five in the training room.

"You what?", asked Monkey.

"We saw two snakes that wore some god-like clothing for some reason", said Susan, "and we remembered Mr. Ping telling us that they were... gods, I think?"

"Gods? In China?", asked Tigress.

"Impossible!", exclaimed Dr. Cockroach, "Who would believe such a thing? Besides, they're only myths and legends."

"But, what if they're not?", asked Susan.

"Well, maybe you're just imagining things, that's all", said Link.

"Well, I think I believe you", said B.O.B.

"Oh, come off it, B.O.B", said Dr. Cockroach, "Must you always fall for every situation we have every time?"

"I can't help it", said B.O.B.

"There has to be some reason why they came here in the first place", said Crane, "Who knows what would happen if they try to kill one of us."

"What makes you think they are gods in China?", said Tai Lung, "Why, only our ancestors are the gods, Susan."

"We know, Tai Lung", said Susan, "but there has to be someone who knows who those god-snakes are and where they come from at least."

"Do those snakes look like...?", asked Mantis and he and the others turned around at Viper.

"Me", said Viper, "Yes, I know all of you are confused just now. I'm a snake too and I came here from a faraway hometown where I once lived. Where I lived with the Grand Master Viper."

"Who's... the Grand Master Viper?", asked Susan curiously.

"My father", said Viper, "He used to have fangs that were as sharp as knives, but when they were shattered to pieces, he didn't use them anymore and I actually felt sorry for him when I was a little child. And those people you told us about just now... well, let's just say they're different than you think they are."

"You don't mean...?", asked Susan.

"Yes, Susan", said Shifu after he appeared upon hearing this conversation in the training room, "and if all of you want to know about the history, then Viper and I will explain it to you."

"Go ahead, Shifu", said Po, "We're interested."

"It all started when the Gods of China became the snake rulers that used to live in peace and harmony", said Shifu, "Their names are Zu Rhan, Sukan, and San Kai. Many centuries ago, they watched peacefully with all their strength and minds to help keep the peace safely at all costs in the Valley of Hope. One day, when a little child apparently betrayed San Kai by stealing a valuable weapon that would help him kill the children for making fun of him, they punished him by turning him into a slave."

"Then, the gods vowed to enslave all of the people who now have peace and harmony in all of their villages", said Viper, "You have no idea what the gods did after all of the innocent people suffered from their wrath. I was there when I was little, but they didn't see. A short time later, after they disappeared, my father took me to a raft far away where they'll never find me and the Jade Palace was the only place where I can be safe from harm. That's why I met you guys... Tai Lung... and Po here."

"We didn't know that, but why would they try to find you?", asked Susan.

"If they did, they would've had the chance to turn me into a slave", explained Viper, "I was so afraid back then, but when my father protected me from their wrath, that was before I was sent away to here. I mean, how would you feel if someone tries to kill you or turn you into a slave?"

"I would feel the same way too, Viper", said Susan, "What would you do now?"

"Whatever those gods are trying to do, we have to find out and stop them once and for all", said Viper, "I have a feeling that my father needs my help, I'm not sure, but I'll find out sooner or later. I don't feel like leaving here right now, but I will do what I can to stop them if it kills me. I'm gonna need some help, however, so who's with me?"

Link, B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach looked at each other and shook their heads "no". Susan and Po looked at each other and Susan said, "Me and Po will go. Just in case you might be in danger."

Viper smiles at the two and Tai Lung said, "I will go too. Tigress, you might want to stay here this time, but if you want to, you could help me fight some enemies while helping our friends here."

"Thanks, Tai Lung", said Tigress, "I hope you, Crane, and the others as well will keep an eye on the Jade Palace. Especially the Valley of Peace. You'll keep an eye on the villagers as well, too, will you?"

"We'll do that, Tigress", said Dr. Cockroach, "And Susan. Are you sure, you know what you're doing while you're with the others?"

"Because... we'll be nothing without you", said Link.

"You guys won't", said Susan, "We've been fighting monsters for the longest time and that's our job and duty. We do that to protect the people we love even though they still fear you. But, by the time I defeated Gallaxhar, they changed their views about us and they loved us ever since... as heroes."

"Then, good luck when you try and leave tomorrow, Susan", said Dr. Cockroach, "We'll hope you'll be alright with Po."

"Yeah", said Susan, "and... me and Po are still in love with each other."

"Um, Susan", said Po, "Can we talk? Just the two of us?"

"Sure, just for a while", said Susan and she went outside with Po.

"If those gods try and kill you, I'll wipe em' out by any means necessary", said Po, "and as long as we have each other... as partners."

"Well, before we leave for tomorrow", said Susan, "I would like to do a few tricks at Mr. Ping's noodle store. Wanna watch me do that after we're done talking about our journey?"

"Sure", said Po and they went back inside. Meanwhile, back at Khan's kingdom in Sudunga, we see Zu Rhan and Khan looking at his soldiers while pointing his blue blade.

"This would help me and my army win a victorious war, don't you think so, Zu Rhan?", asked Khan evily.

"Yes, but only at the properly amount of time, Khan", said Zu Rhan and San Kai appears from his blue portal after he continued, "If any person will try to kill you shall face you for the time when it has been given to you, I will give you enough power to defeat that enemy."

"Excellent and very intriguing", said Khan.

"Zu Rhan", said San Kai and bows respectfully to him.

"What news have you brought me, San Kai?", asked Zu Rhan.

"One of us were attacked by... a human and... a Dragon Warrior", said San Kai, "I let Sukan take care of this, but I don't know what happened to him. I think that he had won the battle against these two."

"We need not to worry him, San Kai", said Zu Rhan, "Find out what this human and the Dragon Warrior are planning to do. Make sure that you will follow them and give them a single pain of death."

"Yes, my brother", said San Kai and slithers out of Khan's as quick as a bullet while we see the Grand Master Viper watching secretly from behind a stone door. He slithers out of there and goes to his room at his house near the village before he begins to write a letter. Later, he asks the messenger of the village to fly to a place in whisper and he flies away from here.

"The world will need your help more than ever, daughter", said Grand Master Viper.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Will the Gods find out about Susan's and Po's planning on their journey? Will the secret message be sent to Grand Master Viper's daughter at the Jade Palace? Tune in to the next chapter of Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China! Happy viewing and I'll update the story again ASAP!**


	4. A New Adventure Begins

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China**

**Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins**

Later that night, as we see Susan focusing on her kung fu for only a few minutes, we see Viper watching her with a smile. As Susan continues, she accidently trips and falls to the ground.

"Are you alright?", asked Viper as she slithers towards her.

"I'm fine", said Susan, "I was just trying to focus so I could use my kung fu for our journey. I would protect you and Po just in case you get into lots of danger."

"Maybe I should help you focus for a while", said Viper and she closes her eyes before she slithers up high and jumps into the air. The kung fu masters then attacks a board wood of the training room with a whip from her tail and Susan becomes shocked at the attack.

"How did you do that?", asked Susan.

"Only practice once when I first came here", said Viper, "It helps me remain calm and when I hear an opponent try to attack me, I use my patience to defeat that opponent. Shifu taught it to me once because it's one of the main basics to Kung Fu. Why won't you give it a try for about once?"

"I'll try, though", said Susan and she closes her eyes as Viper tries to sneak up on her. When Susan hears her hissing, she jumps in the air and uses her left leg at the snake, but Viper catches it, causing her to hit the ground with her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", said Viper.

"That's alright", said Susan after she gets up, "Besides, I'm really looking forward to meeting your father. I wonder what he'll say to me after I introduce myself to him?"

"Who knows?", said Viper, "And for that matter, we might tell him about the two Gods that came here. I bet their leader, Zu Rhan, had been in the village already. I don't know."

Suddenly, a messenger goose flies towards the two and hands the message.

"Master Viper", said the messenger goose, "This letter is for you. It's from your father."

"Father", said Viper and opens the message when it says:

**Dear Viper,**

**It is very important that you must come to the village right away. Something terrible might happen to it if you do not arrive here soon. Bring your friends as well. They need to know as well for Zu Rhan has planned something diabolical to enslave our world. Come right away as quick as you can!**

**Grand Master Viper**

"That cannot be good", said Susan and we cut to Shifu's room where he meditates before we fade to black.

We then see a vision from Shifu about Zu Rhan and Khan arriving at the Jade Palace and spots Shifu standing there, ready to battle against them. He fights them, but due to the blue sword that Khan was given, the overlord uses it to knock Shifu out and banish him from the palace, thus allowing them to destroy it. After that, they turn the ruins of the Jade Palace into a slaveshop where Zu Rhan beats up all of the slaves of the Valley of Peace if they don't get their work done. Shifu wakes up from his meditation vision and turns around to see Susan and Viper standing near the doorway.

"Shifu", said Susan, "You will not believe this."

"Neither will the both of you", said Shifu, "I have sought something cruel and horrible that has happened to the village and the palace."

We cut to the outside of the Jade Palace the next morning where we see Shifu explaining the students and Susan along with the monsters about his vision.

"You're saying that... this god destroyed this village and the palace and used his magic to turn them into slaves?", asked Link.

"Exactly", said Shifu, "Khan was there and when I fought him, he defeated with some kind of blue sword. After that, he banished me from the palace and never to return. The vision will come true if we do not stop the gods of China from ruling the world."

"I just received a letter from my father", said Viper, "He says that I must bring my friends with me to see him so he could tell me something dangerous about what the gods are doing."

"And that is why you must leave today", said Shifu, "While you take Po, Susan, Tigress and Tai Lung, me and the others will try to protect the villagers and this palace from any destruction it would receive. Before you five can leave, will you promise me something in all of your hearts?"

"Yes, master", said Shifu.

"Po, will you promise that you would make sure that these four are protected with all your might?", asked Shifu gracefully.

"I swear or promise, Shifu", said Po.

"Susan", said Dr. Cockroach, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"You're gonna be ok with the others, right?", asked B.O.B.

"I will, guys", said Susan.

"Then, you're going to need all the luck you can get to take down those creeps", said Link.

"It would be hard", said Susan and looks down at Shifu, "but I'll do what I can to get us there."

"Now, go!", said Shifu, "Go to the village, find the gods of China and bring them to justice!"

"Let's go!", shouted Po and he and the others ran off as quick as they can.

"Good luck", said Shifu.

Meanwhile, we cut to Khan at his throne in Sudugan City watching Zu Rhan using his glowing orb to see what the Jade Palace had send.

"What do you see, Zu Rhan?", asked Khan.

"I see... five warriors from the Jade Palace on their quest", answered Zu Rhan, "They're on their way to a town. Should I go alone and face them myself with your permission?"

"No", said Khan, "I shall send out my troops to find them. They'll make sure that if they find them, they will not escape from them. They shall be send forth to me so that I could get the information out of them."

"One of them happens to be a snake just like all of us", said Zu Rhan, "and it happens to be a female snake."

"A female snake", said Khan and looks at the glowing orb and realizes that this snake is the Grand Master Viper's daughter going out with them, "It's her. The Grand Master Viper's daughter. After all these years, my troops and I were trying to find her. How did she escape from me?"

"Maybe someone else must've helped her", said Zu Rhan, "and gave her a chance for survival from your wrath."

"Whoever helped her is a traiter to me and the palace", said Khan sternly, "Has my troops found someone who helped her yet?"

"I believe they have, my lord", said Zu Rhan and looks at his orb again for a while to see San Kai with several of Khan's troops, "San Kai and some of your troops are on their search for them as we speak. They will sure to find them in no time. In the meantime, let us see this traitor, shall we?"

The doors opened and Zu Rhan and Khan turns around to see the troops carrying the Grand Master Viper who is easily bruised.

"I should've known", said Khan and he slithers towards him, "A father who helped his poor daughter who was in complete danger. How nice of you to join us."

"You don't know what you're doing, Khan", said Grand Master Viper, "You will never find my daughter."

"We caught him after he send some sort of message to the messenger bird at his village", said troop #5.

"Oh, really?", asked Khan, "What was that message for, Viper? In fact, if you do not tell me, how about you suffer from your pain and watch your villagers die? Or, in fact... your precious wife?"

"Set one tail on them and I'll...", said Grand Master Viper.

"What? Kill me?", sneered Khan and chuckles evily, "Now, tell me what was that message for?"

Grand Master Viper looks at Zu Rhan who took out his sword and weighs his head down before he answered, "My daughter. It's for... my daughter."

"That's better", said Khan, "Take him to the dungeon and make sure he does not escape."

The troops carry the master to the dungeon offscreen while Zu Rhan contacts San Kai by using his medallion.

"San Kai", said Zu Rhan, "We've found out about the message. Are there not any chance for his daughter to be seen?"

"We're halfway there to find her", said San Kai, "What does your orb tell us?"

"She's with her friends", said Zu Rhan, "She's not alone."

"Need not worry, my master", said San Kai, "If she's here in another place from here, we'll contact Khan's troops and inform them of her appearance."

"Make sure she doesn't escape from you", said Zu Rhan, "I have something special in mind for her."

Meanwhile, at nighttime, we see Susan and the others far away from the Jade Palace and are at the mountains camping for today. Suddenly, while the others are sleeping, she starts to hear some voices not too far away from her.

_I can sense your presence, human..._

_I know you are here somewhere..._

"Who's there?", asked Susan and wakes up before she runs off from the camp far away to find San Kai standing there.

"Hello there, human", said San Kai.

"You", said Susan, "You're that guy sent that other god against us. Why are you here?"

"To find another snake", said San Kai, "I'm sure you won't mind telling me where she is, would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", said Susan.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, human", said San Kai.

"It's Susan", said Susan, "Besides, I'm sent out from the others to find you gods and bring you two to justice."

"Is that so?", asked San Kai and Susan nods her head "yes".

"That's right", said Susan sternly.

"So be it", said San Kai, "But, remember: Zu Rhan knows all that he sees far away. If we find her, there will be some very interesting changes that would happen to her."

"What are you talking about?", asked Susan.

"That is for you to find out, Susan", said San Kai, "You know, for a human like yourself, you really are something special. Let's hope Zu Rhan will face a most challenging opponent like yourself. We never forget those who stand with us nor those who stand against us."

"What is it that this Zu Rhan has and I don't?", asked Susan.

"Dignity for the Gods of China", answered San Kai, "I hope to see you again soon, if I have the chance to. See you soon, Susan and may your death be awaited."

San Kai chuckles evily and disappears out of thin air after Susan stares at him darkly.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. I was too busy with my school work. Oh, well. At least I managed to find a way to make this chapter even longer than the previous two. The next will be uploaded quite soon before tomorrow... or another, for that matter. So, until then, enjoy reading and reviewing.**


	5. Susan's Adventure & The Escape

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China**

**Chapter 4: Susan's Nightmare & The Escape**

Later, after midnight, we see Susan sleeping and she dreams of herself in Modesto, California, where she sees her parents and all of the citizens and are celebrating her triumphant return to her hometown.

"Sweetie", said Wendy Murphy, "We're so glad you're home."

"Three cheers for Susan", said General Monger and he and the citizens shouted, "HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!"

"Join us and be immortal forever", said Carl Murphy.

"Be immortal forever?", asked Susan, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, all of the people of California started to become extinct along with Susan's parents.

"Mom, dad", said Susan, "What's going on? You're leaving me behind? I don't understand! Please, come back!"

After her parents have been extinct as well, Susan starts to hear voices.

_You have nothing else left, human..._

_Soon, when everything now alive is extinct..._

_You will have immortality..._

_But not anymore for you will perish like the rest of them..._

Then, she turns around to see Zu Rhan who then smiles at her evily.

"Hello, Susan", said Zu Rhan and Susan becomes scared before she tries to run away from the snake god, but several clones of Zu Rhan begin to surround her with all their might.

"Please, leave me alone", said Susan, "What do you want from me?"

"Let me speak in one little rhyme, human", said Zu Rhan, "I will inject your body by giving a little hole, the only thing that I want from you... IS YOUR SOUL!"

Zu Rhan then attacks Susan before we fade to black with Susan waking up before she gasps for a moment.

"Po, Tigress", said Susan, "Wake up!"

As Po and Tigress woke up, they've been turned into clones of Zu Rhan and Susan gasps in horror before she shouts, "No! No! No!"

"Give us your soul, Susan", said Zu Rhan in Po's and Tigress' forms before Susan wakes up from this nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Susan.

"Susan", said Tigress, "What is it?"

"Tell us what's wrong", said Po.

"There was this... snake", explained Susan, "I saw him. The leader of the Gods of China. I saw him standing there after my parents and the people of Modesto disappeared for some reason. Before I ran away from him, he said, "You will have immortality, but you shall die just like them." He means that I wanted immortality, but he plots to kill me so he could... steal my soul. It was horrible, Po. It was... completely horrible."

Then, the Dragon Warrior walks towards her and comforts her when she starts to cry.

"Don't worry, Susan", said Po, "It was just a nightmare. You're alright. It's over now."

"We won't let anything happen to you, Susan", said Tai Lung, "We swear."

"Thank you, guys", said Susan and stops crying after seven seconds had passed.

Meanwhile, we see Grand Master Viper in his prison cell thinking to himself all the times that he had spent with his daughter, Viper. He also remembered the time she saved his life without her fangs and his fangs which resulted in hugging each other.

"Oh, my daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "What have I done?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Grand Master Viper turns around to see two of the snake guards unconscious.

"What in the world happened to these two?", asked Viper.

"I believe that was me, my love", said a voice and it happens to be Viper's mother.

"Zyiu", said Grand Master Viper.

"Shan", said Zyiu and used the keys to bring him out of his cell before they embraced each other.

"Where have you been all my life?", asked Grand Master Viper.

"When I saw you getting captured by Khan's troops, I followed you without being spotted by Khan", explained Zyiu, "I looked over at the window of the balcony of his throne and saw you got beat up by them and it was so miserable of these wretched troops. That's why I came here to rescue you from Khan's wrath. Now, come. We must find our daughter before they do."

"Thank you, Zyiu", said Grand Master Viper and he kisses her for two seconds before they slithered their way out of the prison room.

Meanwhile, a few hours later at the palace, the two snakes reported to Khan that Grand Master Viper had escaped from the prison cell and the overlord becomes angered at this news.

"YOU IDIOTS!", shouted Khan, "I wanted you to make sure that he does not escape from me as long as I find his daughter, but you let him escape! Don't tell me you're sorry!"

"It wasn't our fault, sire", said troop #7, "It was another snake that attacked us from out of nowhere."

"It was female", said troop #8.

"I don't care whose fault it was", said Khan, "It was your responsibility and you have broken by your guilty wills inside your small brains in your heads. WHEEEEEEEERE IS HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"He must've gotten out of the palace, your majesty", said Zu Rhan, "According to my orb here, they happen to be on their way to another place where they can be safe. Or perhaps they're looking for something."

"What thing, Zu Rhan?", asked Khan and looks at Zu Rhan for a while.

"They're Viper's parents and they seem to be on their way to find her as quick as they can", explained Zu Rhan, "I must make sure that they do not find her as long as she is found by me or San Kai. Speaking of which..."

His orb shows San Kai arriving at the forest and are on their way to find Viper.

"Has something sensed your mind?", asked Zu Rhan.

"I sensed a snake far away from here", said San Kai, "We're almost there to find her, Zu Rhan. We will have her at our grasp quite sooner than you think."

"Is that not enough, Zu Rhan?", asked Khan, "Shouldn't we have Viper as our prisoner instead of her wretched father?"

"One prisoner may not be valuable, but there is something that you have in mind", said Zu Rhan, "Something that would require you love from her."

"You mean... marriage?", asked Khan and Zu Rhan says "yes".

"So be it", said Khan, "I will report the news to all of the villagers of the Grand Master Viper."

Later, we see Khan reporting the news to all of the villagers.

"I, Khan", said Khan, "have announced such dreadful news. The Grand Master Viper ran away with his wife because he did not feel guilty over the sake of his fate. He has set off to find his daughter and when he does, he would try to send death to us all. That's why he is to be banished until such further notice."

"But Grand Master Viper would never do that", said snake villager #4, "Never."

"That may be", said Khan darkly, "but I will use marriage against his daughter and ask Viper's hand to be my bride. If she does not, I will send death to all of you. Now, when she gets back, I myself will remind her of the news. Now, go back to whatever you happen to be doing the entire time, dear villagers or suffer from my wrath! Ha Ha Ha Ha ha Ha!"

Meanwhile, at the forest, we see Viper looking at the dead skeletons of the ancient snakes that used to live here.

"Um, guys", said Viper, "I have a bad feeling about this forest."

"What do you mean?", asked Susan.

"A long time ago, before the Gods of China became evil", explained Viper, "Our ancestors used to portray their magic for both good and evil. Unfortunately, good is the only thing that they used for their magic unlike the Gods. After that, they died of a disease that caused their destruction to their own kind and culture to all of China. What I mean is..."

"Is what?", asked Po.

"We're in a path that would lead us to the temple of our ancestors", explained Viper, "Maybe if we get there, we can find the information about how to stop the Gods of China and turn them back to good. That way, my people and my parents will live in peace."

"Are you sure about this?", asked Susan, "Do you really think we would be able to find this ancient cavern?"

"Of course", said Viper, "What else do you think it might lead us to?"

"Death could be the worse path that might lead us", said Susan, "but I think you have a point there, Viper."

Then, Susan, Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung followed Viper away from the forest and into the path in a rocky valley far away from the Valley of Peace. Meanwhile, we see San Kai and Khan's troops are almost out of the forest and nearly a minute later, they see footprints from Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung.

"Right this way, boys", said San Kai and the snakes slithered out of the forest. Meanwhile, we see Grand Master Viper and Zyiu are out of the other side of the forest as well and are into the rocky valley.

"Are you sure this is where we'll find our daughter?", asked Zyiu.

"Whether it would be danger or not", said Grand Master Viper, "I am sure we will find her."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I'll make another chapter where we will see Viper, Po, and Susan going into the cave to find the ancient markings of the Gods of China. So, until then, stay tuned!**


	6. The Training

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China**

**Chapter 5: The Training**

After Susan and the others made it to the entrance to the ancient cavern, they decided to rest for the next few minutes after they had been walking for nearly fourty minutes.

"What do you think we should do now before one of us can get in there?", asked Susan.

"I think we should train against each other for a while", said Po.

"Tai Lung", said Viper, "Do you think we could do some focusing on keeping eye contact at each other?"

"Certainly", said Tai Lung and after ten seconds, the training had started and Viper and the snow leopard looked at each other for nearly two minutes, trying to keep their focus on their eye contact.

"This is pretty good for a training like that", said Susan, "I mean, imagine if we kiss each other, we would..."

"What?", asked Po.

"Look at each other for a while", said Susan and then looked at each other for a while before they suddenly kissed each other again. Tigress stood there, watcing them happily.

"This is just too cute", said Tigress.

Then, the training with Tai Lung and Viper was completed, the entrance for the door revealed the letters.

"Guys", said Susan, "I think the door's forming some kind of words into itself."

"What are they saying?", asked Tai Lung.

"They're saying...", said Susan and starts to read the revealed letters.

_To those who find the answer he or she must seek  
Will find a way to defeat the Gods and end all of their meek  
Inside that cave in which that you will enter inside  
Must use their minds to seek what they find_

"Tai Lung, can you and Tigress keep on a lookout for anyone stranger or not?", asked Susan.

"Looks like me, Susan, and Viper are going in", said Po.

"We'll do what we can", said Tigress, "but, hurry. There won't be enough time left."

Then, Susan, Viper, and Po went inside the ancient cavern before the door closes on them.

"Be safe", said Tai Lung.

Meanwhile, we see San Kai and the others still following their footprints while Grand Master Viper and Zyiu watch from behind a rock.

"Is that the second God of China?", asked Zyiu.

"Yes", said Grand Master Viper, "We have to keep watch on them until we have the chance to take them by surprise."

"When?", asked Zyiu.

"Sooner than you think, my love", said Grand Master Viper and he kissed her again.

* * *

**Sorry for making this quite shorter. I just wanted to kill some time before I can start on another chapter tomorrow before or after school, perhaps. I'm not sure yet, but I'll do what I can to continue it if it kills me.**


	7. The Ancient Marking Of The Gods

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China**

**Chapter 6: The Ancient Marking Of The Gods**

Once the three had entered the cave, they start to hear voices inside and most of them are apparently haunting.

_To those who had entered the cave..._

_Must seek all that is hidden inside..._

_Do not be afraid dear travelers for what you are about to see..._

_You must never reveal to anyone that would break the secrets by my mind..._

"This place is starting to give me the creeps", said Po quietly, "Maybe we should get out of here."

"This cave might have the answers to those Gods, Po", said Susan, "We better find it and hurry before anyone tries to find us."

Meanwhile, back at the outside of the ancient cavern, Tai Lung and Tigress starts to hear hissing noises not too far away from. They turned around only to find their mouths being cuffed by snake tails.

"Keep quiet or they'll hear us", said the snake and it happens to be Viper's father and mother forcing them to hide in the huge rocks before San Kai and Khan's troops would appear.

"Grand Master Viper?", asked Tai Lung quietly.

"Is it really you?", asked Tigress quietly.

"Yes, it is me", said Grand Master Viper, "and this is my wife. I take it that you're Tai Lung, the one who mastered the 1000 scrolls?"

"Yes, indeed I am", said Tai Lung, "but we'll do our introductions later. We got some company coming."

The four then watched as San Kai and Khan's troops walked towards the entrance of the cave.

"What do you think it is, San Kai?", asked troop #6.

"Some sort of entrance to the cave", said San Kai and knocks on it, causing it to make a noise for Po and the others to hear.

"Do you guys hear that?", asked Po quietly.

"It's them", said Viper, "They must've found the entrance. If we're going to find a way out of here, we must find another entrance that would lead us out of this cave as long as we find the clues to defeat the Gods of China."

Then, they hear two more voices.

_The clue to defeat the Gods lies the key..._

_To a person's body that they must not take from thee..._

"A person body that they must not take from thee", said Susan and says the repeated line three times.

"What does that mean?", asked Po.

"Let Susan figure it out herself", said Viper and Susan finally gets it now.

"Of course", said Susan, "Don't you guys see? The clue is a soul! And that must mean..."

"Immortality", said Viper, "You're right, Susan. It is the key. But, how do we know that will defeat the Gods?"

"We're not sure why, Viper", said Susan, "but we'll find out about it soon as long as I find the leader of the gods himself. In my dream, the leader killed me when I first saw him with my own eyes. I thought I'm gonna be afraid of him, but I won't be once I fight against him. When I do, I'll make him wish he'll never come to you and your village ever again. But, first, we have to settle things with your father. He'll believe me... would he?"

"He will, Susan, if you believe", said Viper, "You know, when I first saw you two months ago, I couldn't believe I would make a great friend, a great warrior... and a true ally on my side. *Our* side."

Then, Susan sees a strange marking on the right side of one of the god's face.

"What is that?", asked Susan, "Up there, I mean?"

"That is the mark and symbol of the Gods of China", explained Viper, "They used it to protect their immortality and as long as they stay that way, they will never be killed by anyone who would stop them."

Meanwhile, we see San Kai hearing this conversation outside of the entrance.

"They are here", said San Kai, "Troops, open this entrance and make sure they do not escape!"

"They found them!", whispered Tigress, "What should we do?"

"I have a plan, my dear", said Grand Master Viper and a short while later, Zyiu hisses at the God and Khan's troops and they turned around to see her before she attacks them only to be caught by San Kai.

"Touch one hand on my daughter and I'll hurt you so bad", said Zyiu sternly.

"In case you haven't noticed, my dear, this is none of your business", said San Kai sternly, but before he could kill her, he gets attacked by Grand Master Viper, allowing Tai Lung and Tigress to attack Khan's troops as well. San Kai, however, teleports himself away from Grand Master Viper only to appear in the top of the cliff at the valley.

Meanwhile, another entrance opens and the three managed to escape before it could close on them. They turned around to see Viper's father and mother and standing next to Tai Lung and Tigress.

"Viper, my daughter", said Grand Master Viper and slithered toward her before they share their hug in the process.

"Father", said Viper, "It's so good to see you again. Where were you?"

"I was in Khan's prison", said Viper, "The overlord is trying to get you so he could have you killed. We must leave here at once."

"Wait a minute", said Susan, "Who's this Khan you're talking about? Is he another snake like you or something?"

"Yes, but only different than us", explained Grand Master Viper, "A mixture of Red and Blue colors formed into a different kind of snake species."

"Well, that's a little wierd, but if what you're saying is true, then we have to get to your village and fast", said Susan.

"I'm afraid it's destroyed, my dear, whoever you are", said Grand Master Viper.

"I'm Susan Murphy, sir", said Susan, "We'll save the chit-chat for latter. San Kai's gonna come after us quite soon, so come on."

"If he comes with an army or something, me and Tigress will hold them off as soon as we can", said Tai Lung.

"It's pretty risky", said Susan, "but you have a point here."

Susan and the others ran as quick as they can while San Kai watches in anger and goes off to find the injured troops of Khan.

"Get up, you imbeciles", sneered San Kai, "Zu Rhan will kill me if I failed to capture that snake and that human that she's with. We're going to find ourselves a set of wings to get us to them."

Later that night, after nearly four hours have passed, we see Susan and the others making their camp for tonight while Grand Master Viper watches.

"Does he have to watch?", asked Po.

"Never mind him", said Zyiu, "He's just trying to make sure that San Kai and the others aren't following them. That's all. By, the way, tell me about yourself, human."

"My name's Susan", said Susan, "I've told you before. Yes, I am a human and I'm from a town that is completely different than China. The reason why I came here in the first place is that Gallaxhar came there to take control of Gongmen City and all of China. So, me and three of my alien friends came here to stop Gallaxhar and save the peacock overlord named Shen. After that, I killed Gallaxhar with the help of the Dragon Warrior here."

"It is an honor meeting you at last, Dragon Warrior", said Zyiu, "I have heard that you defeated Shen and saved all of China from destruction. Sure, he's still alive, but I am glad that you are such a fine warrior, Po."

"It's an honor to meet you too, ma'm", said Po.

"As am I, Dragon Warrior", said Grand Master Viper, "When I have heard of you, I thought, "No, it cannot be that warrior." I was wrong. Something tells me that you had came a long way both as a panda and a successful warrior."

"With some training", said Po, "There's so much for me to learn and when I have children if I have a wife, I can teach them and when they're old, they can teach their own children from generation to generation to generation."

"And so that will be, Dragon Warrior or Po and so is yours for you two", said Grand Master Viper and looked at Tai Lung and Tigress for a while then to Susan, "So, Susan. I can see that you are a very fine woman indeed and a determined warrior who will never rest who can save us all just like the Dragon Warrior did. The reason why I told you about Khan is that... he's a merciless ruler from Sudanga City not too far away from our hometown. He has a blue sword and he will soon use it to enslave us all if we do not stop him. So, we waited desperately hoped at the stars of our ancestors high up in the heavens that a warrior guided by another will help us put an end to Khan's reign of terror and defeat those gods once and for all. With you two on our side, anything is possible and that's what really matters. Susan, will you and Po promise us that deep down inside your bodies, you will be able to help us defeat this reign of darkness and bring peace to our village by any means necessary?"

Susan and Po looked at the others and nodded their heads "yes".

"We'll do what we can to save your villagers, Grand Master Viper", said Susan, "As long as you believe in the both of us as will Shifu. Speaking of which, let's hope Shifu will continue to believe in us."

"We're sure he will", said Viper.

Later, while everyone is asleep, we see Susan looking at the stars for a while.

"What do you see that you really want?", asked Grand Master Viper.

"Why?", asked Susan.

"If you look at the stars, you will say what you want and it will someday come true", explained Grand Master Viper, "My daughter and I used to watch the stars in the sky when she was a little child. She wished that she would be an excellent kung fu master in all of China and thanks to Shifu, she had finally succeeded and I'm really proud of her. What matters the most is that I love her and I will always be there for her. If you want to, you could go ahead, my dear. What do you really want?"

"I want...", said Susan and looks at the stars again, "I want to go back to my hometown at Modesto, California. It's been almost three months and I hope my parents are missing me and so is my boss, General Monger."

"I'm sure that wish will come true if you defeat our enemies", said Grand Master Viper, "After that, we will make a tale and thus would be a song to sing."

"Thanks, sir", said Susan, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear Susan", said Grand Master Viper and he and Susan went to sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be much intense and dangerous than the previous chapters. So, stay tuned!**


	8. Susan They Come, Viper They Fall

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 7: Susan They Come, Viper They Fall**

The next morning, we see San Kai and Khan's troops arriving when suddenly, they hear noises that are not too far from them.

"Stay close, men", said San Kai and from out of nowhere, there came a swarm of flying eagles with pterodactyl beaks. They attack them, but San Kai managed to escape and teleports himself back to Khan's palace.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, we see Susan and Grand Master Viper looking at the distance of a mountain top far away from here.

"Do you see that shadow inside the mountains, Susan?", asked Grand Master Viper.

"Yes, I do", said Susan and she sees the shadow forming into a cave inside the mountain, "What's it doing?"

"What is that?", asked Tai Lung.

"Looks like we're not alone, guys", said Susan, "We have to get out of here as fast as possible before something bad happens."

Then, one of the birds took Susan by her legs while Po and the others go quickly after her.

"Ah!", shouted Susan, "Somebody help me, please!"

"We have no time to save her", said Grand Master Viper, "She can take care of herself."

Suddenly, the other birds arrive and attack the group while Susan watches in sheer horror. Then, the leader of the bird took Susan to its nest where she can see her hungry babies preparing to eat her breakfast.

"Oh my god!", said Susan and tries to get the bird's claws off of her, but it was no use. The bird dropped her to the ground, "Please, mama bird. I'm trying to get to Khan's palace. You know, like, a hometown filled with snakes that doesn't eat me as much as you guys do."

The hatchlings try to eat Susan, but she quickly escapes from them and ran as quick as she can from the nest to the mountain top where she avoids looking at the height of it. Meanwhile, we see Viper and the others fighting off the other birds before they would be outmatched by them.

"There's too many", said Viper, "We have to retreat back on our journey."

"No, Viper", said Grand Master Viper, "We did not come this far just to be food to those hungry beasts. We must fight back Kung Fu masters or not!"

Grand Master Viper then kills only six of the thirteen birds with one swipe of a sword that he took from one of the troops at Khan's palace when he was arrested. Tai Lung and Tigress join as did Po before they had their chance at victory while Viper watches. After the fight lasted for nearly two minutes, they quickly ran as fast as they could with Viper following closely behind. While the mother bird flies down far away from her nest and is halfway close to the gang, Viper turns around and is about to head towards her father. We see flashbacks of Viper as a young child with her father who reads her a bedtime story and sings a soothing melody to put her to sleep. We cut back to Viper telling the others to stop their direction.

"What is it, Viper?", asked Tigress.

"Guys, get father as far as possible", said Viper, "I'll try to hold that monster back."

"No, Viper", said Grand Master Viper.

"We will not let you do this", said Zyiu.

"I'm not a child anymore, mother", said Viper, "Please, father. Just do this… without me… for once."

Grand Master Viper looks at her daughter and then he and Zyiu slither off with the others so that Po and the others could take them safe and far away from the birds while Viper watches as the mother bird is almost close to get towards her. Viper, without hesitation, shouts at her battle cry and slithers towards the bird before she jumps into the air and uses her Kung Fu moves at it. After Susan finally gets out of the mountain top away from the bird and their hatchlings by hiding behind a huge cave so that they couldn't get her, Tai Lung and Tigress spots Susan and while Viper's father and mother watches her daughter getting beaten up by the bird after giving it a few scratches and bites. Then, the bird lies on the ground and after giving its last four breaths, it dies.

"Viper!", shouted Grand Master Viper and he and Zyiu slithered towards her only to be held back by Khan's troops while San Kai, who has teleported himself in from of them.

"Not so fast, traitor", said San Kai.

"San Kai", said Grand Master Viper, "Let me see our daughter."

"She's not dead", said San Kai, "She's... practically injured. Don't worry. Our powers will heal her if you promise us one thing in return."

"And what dastardly deed is that?", asked Zyiu.

"Let your daughter be the bride to Khan", explained San Kai, "Do that and your hometown and all of the villagers in it will be unharmed."

"If I do not, you will destroy it anyway", said Grand Master Viper.

"Exactly", said San Kai, "It may be a perfect chance to let all of China live in peace and harmony after what had happened a few centuries ago. It's your decision, Grand Viper. So, what would it be?"

Grand Master Viper and Zyiu looked at Viper's unconscious body though she's still breathing before he nodded his head "yes". Then, as San Kai uses his medallion to transport them along with Tai Lung and Tigress now held against their own will. Susan, without hesitation, sees the mother bird heading straight towards her after she sees the others getting captured by Khan's troops. She then jumps on it's head and climbs to its back.

"You're gonna take me to the others, mama bird", said Susan, "They need me."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to get the new chapter going for the fanfic. Just wanted to keep up with it so that I could be able to finish it before christmas and when I'm done with the other fanfic that I'm doing. Until then, happy reading/reviewing!**


	9. Khan's Terms & The Gods' Reasons

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 8: Khan's Terms & The Gods' Reasons**

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu sensing that Viper and the others are in danger while Monkey and Crane watch.

"What is it, master?", asked Crane.

"Did something bad happened to Viper and the others?", asked Monkey.

"They are in great danger, but help will come if Susan will try to find them in Viper's hometown", said Shifu, "Let us hope within our ancestors that whether or not they are killed."

Shifu then looks at the sky, thinking to himself.

"_Please be safe, my students_", said Shifu.

Meanwhile, at Khan's palace in his bedroom, we see Viper waking up to find herself here and sees her father slithering towards her.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "We're so glad you're alright."

"Where am I, father?", asked Viper.

"We're back at the palace", said Grand Master Viper, "San Kai wished to have hurt us if we didn't join him and he would've killed you when we refused. We had no choice."

"What choice?", asked Viper and the doors open to see Zu Rhan and San Kai slithering towards them.

"Those gods", said Viper, "What are they doing here?"

"Do not fight them, Viper", said Grand Master Viper, "They will harm us no more."

"What do you mean?", asked Viper.

"They will guide us so that they can let us live in peace and harmony in the village", explained Grand Master Viper.

"That may be", said Zu Rhan, "Now, Khan will be here any moment now to see if Viper will make her decision that will prove the fate of the village. We will leave you before he arrives. Good luck, Viper."

The two gods of China now left the room where Viper starts to look at her father for a while while Zyiu watches.

"What's going on, father?", asked Viper.

"Viper", said Grand Master Viper, "Ever since you were a young child, you've always met the expectations placed upon you before this village is in grave danger. It's Khan's terms."

"What is it, father?", asked Viper.

"When Khan was chasing after you, he wish he would be immortal to see if you will grow up", explained Grand Master Viper, "He swore that if he finds someone who would help him capture you, his lust will be upon you."

"What do you mean?", asked Viper again.

"He will spare the village if you accept his hand in marriage", said Grand Master Viper and Viper, without hesitation, gasped and gave him a shocked look.

"No", said Viper, "He's a monster. I can't marry him."

"He's already on his way here, my daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "There is nothing I can do."

"But... father, you gave me my freedom and I became a kung fu master at the Jade Palace", said Viper, "Isn't that not enough for you?"

"We have no choice, Viper", said Grand Master Viper.

"How could you?", said Viper, "You can't bow down to Khan and Sudanga as well."

"Our wedding will soon save our village", said Grand Master Viper.

"Perhaps, but it could soon lose you China", said Viper, "and with no one to stop him and all of Sudanga, all will be lost. After that, it will be the beginning of the end if we don't refuse."

"We do not have the luxury, my daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "If we refuse, he will kills us all and he will destroy all of China. For now, if we have the chance to do what's right for-"

"YOU ARE THE KUNG FU MASTER OF IRONTOWN!", shouted Viper, "YOU MUST FIND ANOTHER WAY!"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!", shouted Grand Master Viper and Viper looks away from him in sadness and disappointment. She then leaves tears on her eyes as Grand Master Viper comforts her gently by soothing her head with his tail.

"If there is, I would risk anything to cease it", said Grand Master Viper, "Perhaps it is the choice that we are always given. It is the will of the gods, Viper."

"No, father", said Viper, "It is your will. I promised that I would protect the others from the Jade Palace from any danger that we had taken together. Look how far I've got, father. Shifu taught me everything about what is like to use your kung fu: To do what's right for not only myself, but for others as well. Does that ever occur to you?"

"Yes, it does, my daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "It's... It's just that..."

Before Grand Master Viper could say anything else, the doors of Khan's bedroom opened and we see Khan with the blue sword in his hand.

"It's him", said Viper.

"Ah, Viper", said Khan, "We meet each other again at last. I haven't seen you since you were just a young child before he sent you away."

"Leave me out of this, Khan", said Grand Master Viper, "We have accepted your offer."

"Oh, really?", asked Khan and looks at Viper for a while.

"Yes, my lord", said Grand Master Viper, "She has accepted your offer to marry you to save Irontown."

"Father", whispered Viper and Khan slowly approached her along with two of the captured prisoners including Po, Tigress and Tai Lung.

"Oh, no", said Viper, "Please, Khan. You have to let them go."

"They will be in their separate prison cells until you marry me tonight", said Khan and Viper takes the blue sword from him and aims at him in the neck, "Besides, what makes you think you did all of this to risk the lives of these three right here? I've been waiting for you since your were a child, Viper, and I always want to do this before you have returned. Thanks to your father here, I finally have what I want. With you on my side, anything is possible and the two of our villages will collide. Will you marry me, Viper? To honor me as I will honor you until the end of time?"

Viper looks at the others for a while and then nods her head "yes".

"I will, Khan", said Viper, "Promise me you wouldn't do something terrible to them for as long as they live."

"Your wish is my command, my soon-to-be-bride", said Khan, "Guards, take these vermins to the prison cells until after the marriage. Take Viper's father as well."

The guards then take Grand Master Viper while Zyiu will agree to watch their ceremony or else she dies.

"Wait", said Viper, "Can I talk to Po and the others for just a while before they can take them? Please?"

"Fine, but be quick", said Khan and Viper talked to the three for a while.

"Viper, no", said Tai Lung, "You have to refuse this marriage."

"If I don't, you'll die", said Viper, "This is a choice I must take for all of China and the Valley of Peace as well. There's no other way for me."

"There will be if all of China is doomed because of Khan", said Tigress.

"I know what you three are trying to help, but it's my decision, not yours", said Viper and after ten seconds of silence.

"Take them to their prison cells", said Khan and his troops take Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung to their prison cells far away from his bedroom.

Meanwhile, we see Susan riding in the mother bird, trying to find the others and is almost there to Irontown where she sees the snakes leaving their homes. She thought to herself, "_Whatever these snakes are doing, I'll try to find out about that later. The others are in danger right now_."

She then flies the bird near the village and lands near Viper's home, thinking that she might be there.

"Viper", said Susan, "Wait a minute. She's not there and she hasn't been taken there. She's been taken to Khan's palace. I can't believe I went the wrong direction."

Suddenly, she becomes stunned by a spear that uses electrical powers. She turns her eyes to see that the spear happens to be San Kai's.

"You", said Susan, "You followed me here?"

"We'll talk about our business when we get there", said San Kai and we fade to black. Later that night, we then see San Kai and Susan in a carriage when Susan became unconscious until a moment later, she wakes up to find herself a prisoner to a god of China.

"So glad you're awake, my dear", said San Kai.

"You're not going to get away with this, San Kai", said Susan.

"Oh, we already have", said San Kai, "Besides, you haven't even eavesdrop on us."

"What are you talking about?", asked Susan.

"Once we get outside, I will show you the magnificence of the conquering of Irontown", explained San Kai.

""You're going to destroy it, are you?", asked Susan.

"After our plan succeeds, we most certainly will", said San Kai, "Only if you will see the most important thing that will soon happen in Sudanga."

"To a place where you will never interfere with our plans", said San Kai.

"It better not be trying to kill my friends", said Susan, "And just to let you know, I've seen aliens trying to rule my hometown and all of the world with their crazy schemes."

"Lucky for you, our plan is completely different", said San Kai, "It's deeply connected with the marriage of Viper and Khan."

"Marriage?", asked Susan and the door to the carriage has been opened by the driver and San Kai slithers with Susan who is now in control due to his medallion. Then, he shows them the other snakes celebrating the day when Viper and Khan will soon get married. We also see Viper slithering with Khan in a wedding dress and Khan is in a black and silver robe.

"What's going on?", asked Susan.

"Viper promised that she will marry Khan in terms of saving her friends", said San Kai, "When the marriage is finally complete, her hometown will fall and all of China will be distinguished before we will make a new future in a new era. To those who interfere with our plan will be eliminated especially you."

"You already told me about your plan, genius", said Susan.

"Of course I have which is why I'm taking you to a place where a monsterous creature will destroy you once and for all", said San Kai, "For the one thing that you do not have is immortality."

"Immortality?", asked Susan, "What does that have to do with your plan?"

"We're not haunted by it as you are, human", said San Kai, "We are eternal and we shall continue to live forever more until the end of time."

San Kai then takes Susan away from the carriage and the two snakes far away to a colliseum-like stadium and they walked with the other snakes as well.

"But I don't understand", said Susan, "This wedding. Why didn't you just kill Viper and the others... instead of me?"

"History will follow the course we have set", explained San Kai, "and we've chosen Khan to rule the next. The infamy of Viper's wedding death will seal his rain very soon. We've been playing these games since before in the palace and we'll continue to do so long after the death of yours. We don't cause the destruction of a world, human. We simply manage it. Feed off it, if you like. But on every city and village in China it always plays out exactly the same way. Populations rise, societies divide, wars spread, and we cause the destruction to all of those villages to bring blasphemy to our ancestors. We work for another culture for hundreds of years, Susan and this medallion is living proof if you are taken the chance to find out what that culture is."

The doors open and we see San Kai taking Susan inside before he teleports himself in a chair at the higher point of the stadium.

"_This is not good_", thought Susan, "_Not good at all_."

* * *

**I'll try to update this story again with an action scene with Susan, Po, and Grand Master Viper VS a giant creature that will be revealed in that chapter. Until then, enjoy reading!**


	10. Susan's Faith

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 9: Susan's Faith**

We see Susan being thrown into a huge cave filled with skeleton prisoners who had fought a huge creature and ended up being killed. This causes Susan to gasp in fear and with a bounce of excitement, she thought, "_Why would those snakes do something like this_?" Then, San Kai appeared at the prison doors and looked at Susan for a while.

"Good luck with your death on the arena, Susan while you still have the chance to survive", said San Kai and chuckles evily.

"You monster", said Susan and San Kai walks away from the prison cell, leaving her along for a while until she hears a voice that seemed so familiar.

"Susan", said Grand Master Viper and she turned around to see him slithering towards her.

"Grand Master Viper", said Susan, "I was trying to find you guys. Where's Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung? Are they still with you?"

"I think Po's in another prison room somewhere in this stadium, but Tai Lung and Tigress are in the prison room at Khan's palace", explained Grand Master Viper, "Susan, listen to me. What you are about to see will be dangerous and deadly as we know it."

"What kind of a monster is it?", asked Susan.

"Creature, you mean", said Grand Master Viper, "That creature is a huge cobra and with one bite on you, you will be dead real easily."

Grand Master Viper then slumps down to the floor of the prison room with sadness on his face.

"Oh, this is all my fault", said Grand Master Viper, "If I never should have sent her away to the Jade Palace, none of this would not have happened and now look what I have done to her."

"I know about the marriage, Grand Master and I think that...", said Susan.

"I know", said Grand Master Viper, "She will be his future queen. I think it is for the best for Viper's decision."

"Um, I hate to tell you this", said Susan, "But I think that Khan's trying to kill her if she marries him."

"He would what?", asked Grand Master Viper.

"San Kai told me about his plans to conquer all of the villagers in China after Viper will be killed", explained Susan, "Unless we do something, we have to get out of this stadium and stop this wedding."

"Killing the monster and defeating San Kai is the only way out of here, Susan", said Grand Master Viper, "I am very proud of the way you use your faith inside yourself, you know."

"Yes, I do", said Susan, "I do that because I do what's right for my people in California."

"I would like to see this California you had spoken of quite soon, Susan", said Grand Master Viper, "I really do. I think you have some important things for you humans there."

"Trust me, you will", said Susan, "You wanted to go just like Po."

Grand Master Viper smiles at Susan and the doors that leads from the prison room to the arena match in the stadium.

"This is it, Grand Master", said Susan, "There's no turning back now. We have to do this."

"I will be with you as will Po when he arrives in a little while", said Grand Master Viper and slithers out of the prison room with Susan. As they enter the arena match, they see the other Sudanga snakes watching them as they shout their "boos" and threw their fruits and dumplings at them. Then, two of the snake guards at the stadium tie the two with chains on his tail and her left leg to make sure that they will not escape from the creature that they will soon face.

"I hope it will not turn out to be *that* bad", said Susan and thought to herself, "_As long as that monster doesn't try and eat us for dinner, we have to stop Viper and put an end to the wedding once and for all_!"

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Susan slay the cobra monster, defeat San Kai, and get an army of Sudanga snakes to help her along with Po as well? Find out in chapter 10! Enjoy reading & reviewing!**


	11. The Giant Cobra

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 10: The Giant Cobra**

We see San Kai releasing the other prison door, and the guards kicked Po out of the room. The panda then walks towards Susan and Grand Master Viper before they chained him up next to the two.

"Susan", said Po, "You're alright. We thought you were dead."

"I'll explain everything, but later", said Susan, "We have a bigger problem on our hands here."

We see San Kai walking in the balcony of the stadium before he makes an annoucement.

"Citizens of Sudanga", said San Kai, "These prisoners are accused for commiting their crimes against the Gods of China. Now, they must be punished for what they had done by being poisoned. We fight our enemies because they do not worship everything we had worked for! Let them be crushed by uncooked eggs in roasted fire! Let them witness... their death!"

The snakes of Sudanga cheer in delight and two of the snake guards opened the large door that will unleash the cobra while the three stood there, preparing themselves to battle against it.

"We have to come up with something to defeat that thing", said Susan, "But what?"

Then, the cobra monster finally appears and slithers towards San Kai.

"Now, my pet", said San Kai darkly, "Kill these insolent criminals for bring blasphemy to us gods! Destroy them and a single reward will be yours for all time!"

The cobra nodded his head "yes" and said, "Yes, my master. I will do your bidding. By the Gods' commands."

The cobra then hissed at the three prisoners who are now ready to fight against it.

"I'll try to hold it back", said Po, "You two hide behind those large boulders."

"You sure about this, Po?", asked Susan.

"Trust me", said Po and walked towards the hissing serpent, "Hey, ya big ugly creep! That's right! I'm talking to ya, cobra! I bet you cannot touch my booty! Oh, yeah. You can't touch this. Da da da da da da da da da! You cannot touch this, snakey! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The cobra hisses at the Dragon Warrior and the fat panda ran as fast as he could, but the chain held him back for only three inches feet away from it.

"Well, that's perfect!", said Po sarcastically and Susan and Grand Master Viper threw their rocks at it.

"Leave him alone, you two-eyed serpent!", exclaimed Susan and the cobra slithered towards her. The creature then uses his hypnotic eyes on her, now controling her under his command.

"Be my dinner, human being", said the cobra.

"Over my dead body", said Grand Master Viper and hisses at it before he climbs on it, allowing Susan to snap out of the hypnotic control.

"Grand Master!", exclaimed Susan.

"Run!", shouted Grand Master Viper, "Run and take cover again!"

Susan then tries to take off the chain, but it was no use and the cobra knocks out Grand Master Viper to the ground. He remains unconscious for a little while and Po tries to help Susan take off her chain, but he gets grabbed by the creature's tail and hypnotizes him under his command.

"You will sleep until you are extincted, Dragon Warrior", said the cobra darkly and lays Po to the ground, letting him sleep for about two minutes, but that didn't stop Susan from jumping on top of the cobra's head with the help of one of the large boulders.

"Try and catch me now, you creep", said Susan and after nearly two minutes had passed, but chain to Susan is finally broken out of the boulder. It also allows Susan to control its mouth with the chain now and uses the creature to ride against some of the villagers of Sudanga, but did not eat them. Susan now gets off of the cobra before the creature eats the metal of the chains and goes after the alien fighter. Susan then jumps over Po's chains before the creature breaks it with its teeth. Susan then uses the broken chain that has been on Po for nearly a while to crack the other boulder next to the other which held her. She then throws it at the snake, thus knocking him unconscious for a while and Susan runs towards Grand Master Viper who is now awake after the beating he recieved from the creature.

"Are you alright?", asked Susan desperately.

"Yes, I'm fine", said Grand Master Viper and he sees Po running towards them, but little did he know that the cobra is now awake and is now slithering towards the Dragon Warrior.

"Po", said Grand Master Viper.

"NO!", shouted Susan and uses one of the skeleton's swords before she ran towards the fat panda before the snake could get to him, "Leave him alone!"

The cobra hisses and attacks Susan who raises the sword and jumps towards the creature, thus ending the fight. It ends with the creature landing on Susan and a clash of the sword on the cobra's neck offscreen.

"Susan!", shouted Po and he and Grand Master Viper looked at the snake, hoping what might happen to her.

* * *

**What would happen next? Could this be it?! Is Susan really snake food to the cobra or she had won the victory against the deadly creature? Tune in on the next chapter! Enjoy reading and leave out some reviews, please. Oh, and Animation Universe, I'm sorry I forgot to add "leave out some reviews" on the management of this fanfic. I'll try to do it right now, so enjoy reading this and the other.**


	12. Grand Master Viper's Speech

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 11: Grand Master Viper's Speech**

As the other snakes of Sudanga watch as who has won the battle against the cobra, we see a sword piercing through it's neck and it happens to be...

"Can it be?", asked Grand Master Viper.

"Susan!", exclaimed Po.

Yes, it was. Susan now gets out of the snake's neck with red blood on her face and didn't even bother to wipe it off. The snakes of Sudanga cheered and applauded by clapping their hands.

"It can't be!", exclaimed San Kai, "However did you manage to defeat my creature! That is impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible as long as you have faith inside yourself, San Kai", said Susan.

"Now, would will pledge their honor to ours?", asked Grand Master Viper and the other snakes of Sudanga raised their hands and chanted, "Master Viper! Master Viper! Master Viper! Master Viper! Master Viper!"

"No!", shouted San Kai, "Do not bow to that insolent fool! He's the one who sent his daughter and you're now cheering for him after what he had done?"

"He did it to save Viper and you know it, San Kai", said Po, "Now, let us go. We're going to stop that wedding if it kills us!"

"I will fight you, San Kai", said Grand Master Viper, "For what you had done to make this plan like Susan told me, you will pay with all my heart.

"You'll never take me alive, Grand Master Viper of Irontown!", sneered San Kai and charges towards the snake which results in a sword-fight after Grand Master Viper takes the sword that Susan had to kill the cobra. For nearly two minutes, after grunting against each other with their swords clashing against each other, San Kai knocks the master to the ground, but is not unconscious.

"Tell your daughter I will say hi to her when she dies", said San Kai darkly, but Grand Master Viper stabs his tail, causing him to groan in pain.

"Tell her yourself!", said Grand Master Viper and stabs the god of China, thus causing him to melt into silver liquid. Then, the snakes of Sudanga cheered in applause.

"Oh, thank goodness", said Po, "You're alright!"

"We've settled it now", said Susan, "We must stop that wedding."

Grand Master Viper agrees and looks at the crowd of the stadium before he makes a speech.

"Citizens of Sudanga", said Grand Master Viper, "The Gods of China have lied to you about living in peace when the wedding between my daughter and Khan. She will be killed and if Irontown and Sudanga falls, so does China. We must work together and we will throw out the thought of old hatreds. My friends here did not cause this, but by the spirits of our ancestors, we will end it! Join us now and we will destroy Zu Rhan and put an end to his reign of terror! We ride for the palace of Khan!

Everyone cheers and slithered towards the three and chanted Grand Master Viper's name a few more times.

* * *

**Sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time. So, leave out some reviews, please.**


	13. The Prize Is China

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 12: The Prize Is China**

The next morning, we see all of the snakes of Irontown and Sudanga at a church in Sudanga far away from Irontown preparing to wait for the bride and groom to appear. Meanwhile, we see Viper looking at herself in the mirror when one of the wedding dress workers watching her as the snake kung fu master weighs her head down in complete sorrow.

"Why so sad?", asked one of the female snakes.

"It's just... I'm like a boat that has been caught in a tide at a sea", said Viper, "This is the path that I have been chosen."

"The sea leads to many places besides those paths, Viper", said the other female snake, "Think about it."

The other snakes leave the room, leaving Viper to weigh her head up and preparing herself to marry her groom. Then, we see Viper slithering out of the room and towards Khan, who is waiting for her at the moment with Zu Rhan at his side.

"The plan will work, but remember", said Zu Rhan, "She's not the prize."

"Then, what is the prize?", asked Khan curiously.

"The prize... is China", answered Zu Rhan.

Meanwhile, we see Susan, Po, Grand Master Viper and all of the other snakes from Sudanga are running towards the gate of Sudanga which are locked, leaving their only chance to get to the wedding stalled for only a while.

"We'll never get there through these gates", said Po, "There has to be another way."

"I have a better idea", said Susan and whistles with both of her fingers, allowing the mother bird from before to appear right in front of them.

"Susan, are you sure this creature will get you into the wedding?", asked Grand Master Viper.

"It will, Grand Master V", said Susan, "Trust me on this. When I get there, I'll get her out of there and get this gate open. It will allow you and those other snakes to charge there. Just give me some time."

"Good luck", said Grand Master Viper and Susan flies up and past the gate, but before she would go, Po said, "Wait, Susan."

"Whatever is it, Po, there's not enough time", said Susan.

"I want to give you some luck", said Po and held her by her head before he kissed her. She broke it and smiled at him.

"Thanks", said Susan and the mother bird took her into the air and past the gate.

Meanwhile, we see Viper and Khan slithering slowly towards the balcony of the church while the audience watch as the pope announces their marriage.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this bride and her groom, Viper of the Valley of Peace and Khan of Sudanga in marriage", said the pope, "Khan, ruler of Sudanga, will you take Viper to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you take care of her in sickness and in health and not to kill her until such time as you grow weary of her? Will you also promise that your queen will honor you and your people as well as yourself?"

"With that, I most certainly do", answered Khan.

Meawhile, we see Susan as she is almost there to the city in Sudanga and he sees two guards watching the bird taking her into the air.

"Halt, whoever you are", said guard #1.

"I'm Susan from California", said Susan, "I'm a friend of Viper. Tell me where she is and I won't hurt you."

"She's at the church for the wedding", said guard #2, "No one will enter there until any futher notice will it end."

"I can't wait much longer than that", said Susan and the mother bird took her faster towards the church which is halfway there. Meanwhile, Viper looks at Khan as the pope watches her.

"Viper of the Valley of Peace", said the pope, "Will you take Khan, ruler of Sudanga, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you take care of him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live till death do you part?

Viper, without refusing the marriage, said, "With all of my heart... I do... and I am finally yours... forever."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife and I pronounce you, Viper, Queen of Sudanga city", said the pope, "You may now kiss the bride, your majesty."

Suddenly, after the two snakes kissed each other, there came a crash through a window in the church and there came a shout, "Viper, no!"

"Susan", said Viper.

"It's a trap", said Susan, "The gods are trying to get you killed by using this wedding as bait to conquer all of China!"

"Do it, Khan", said Zu Rhan, "Do it now!"

"China falls by my hands!", shouted Khan and takes out his blue sword and destroys the ceiling without hesitation, causing the two to fall and Susan flies over before she jumps and saves Viper. That, however, doesn't stop their fall while all of the crumbling balcony falls on them.

* * *

**What will happen next? Tune in to chapter 13!**


	14. Irontown VS Sudanga

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 13: Irontown VS Sudanga**

While all of the villagers of Irontown and Sudanga saw this terrible event caused by Khan himself, they charged at him, but the snake ruler sent out his guards to kill them. However, when we see Susan and Viper arising from the crumbled balcony with only bruises on Susan's arms and Viper's tail.

"You alright there, Susan?", asked Viper.

"Yes, I'm fine", said Susan, "Come on. We've gotta get Tai Lung and Tigress out of jail fast before he sees us."

Susan and Viper quickly ran out of the crumbled balcony while the pope became shocked at this event after what Khan had done. He then slithers away, hoping t find another place where he will remain himself calm and relaxed. Meanwhile, we see the two women enter the prison and see Tai Lung weigh his head down and Tigress clawing at the wall.

"Tigress,", said Susan, "The villagers of the two cities in China are fighting against Khan. Join us and we'll get them back their freedom." Then, she ran towards her separate prison cell while Viper gets out an axe before she uses it to cut off the prison metal bars. It worked and the two feline kung fu masters are finally free from their separate cells.

Meanwhile, back at the battle, we see Khan seeing the wedding dress that Viper had wore as it got caught on the crumbled balcony. Then, he realized that she had escaped from him.

"I'm going to kill that human, whoever she is", said Khan and without hesitation, uses the power of his blue sword to destroy the door, causing an explosion in the process. Susan and the others, while running towards the other door that would lead them to the outside of Khan's palace, heard the explosion.

"It must be Khan", said Susan, "He's following our tracks as we know it. We better hurry. Come on."

"You go ahead", said Viper, "I'll try to hold him back."

"Viper, no!", said Tai Lung, "He almost killed you! There's no way he will try to kill you again!"

"I know what I'm doing, so go!", said Viper and Susan and the others ran as fast as they could before nearly a minute later, Khan arrived in front of the snake.

"There you are, my bride", said Khan, "I was expecting you to witness your death. Despite that the first time it was already ruined, this is my second time."

"Why are you doing this, Khan?", asked Viper, "Why did you lied to me?"

"To bring your hometown crumbling down", said Khan, "It is the time for my ancestors to take over it when it's destroyed and bring a whole new breed of conquerers and rulers."

"You're nothing, Khan", said Viper, "I always knew that you would bring destruction to all of China!"

"That's right and I'll finish it by killing you!", sneered Khan and made his battle cry as he charged towards the kung fu master. Viper, however managed to block his attack and hit his face with one swish of her tail.

"Touche, my dear", said Khan and Viper tries to attack him, but Khan pins her to the ground and chuckles evily, "But not *touche* enough! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Meanwhile, we see Susan and the others seeing the mother bird flying towards them. Susan whistles to it and it flew below them.

"Quick", said Susan, "Get on the bird!"

"Are you crazy?", asked Tigress.

"Trust me on this, now come on!", said Susan and the two felines got on the bird before it flew them towards the gate far away from the church at Khan's palace. Meanwhile, Po and Grand Master Viper hear the squawking noise and realized Susan's there.

"Wait for the signal", said Grand Master Viper.

Then, as the bird finally flew towards the gate, it crashed through it, thus allowing the others to run as fast as they can to get to the carts that they would use to get to Khan's palace. A few minutes later, when the citizens of Sudanga and Irontown are about to get killed, suddenly, a ray of light appeared and out came a ship commanded by General Monger.

"YIPPEY KAI O'YAY!", shouted General Monger and shooted some of the snakes, thus killing them in the process while the citizens cheered at the ship's commander. Then, we see Susan and the others arriving just in time before she sees General Monger with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again, General M", said Susan and steers the mother bird towards the half of Khan's army. Meanwhile, we see Khan about to kill Viper after he said, "Say hello to your ancestors for me." Suddenly, he hears a yell from not too far away from him. He turns his head up to see Grand Master Viper who used the mother bird to fly towards the balcony and hit the overlord of Sudanga with his tail.

"Leave my daughter alone", said Grand Master Viper, "This is between you and me."

"So be it, old man", said Khan, "When I'm through with you, so will my refused-to-be bride!"

Grand Master Viper charged against the overlord and results in a sword duel. Meanwhile, we see Zu Rhan walking towards Khan's army and sees Susan. Susan turns around to see Zu Rhan slithering towards her.

"Susan, catch!", said one of the villagers at Irontown and throws a sword before Susan caught it on the handle.

"Thanks", said Susan and walks towards the third and final god of China, "The game's up, snake. Stop your attack on China and I'll spare your life.

"You pitiful fool", said Zu Rhan darkly, "My life is not for any human like you to give or take from anyone else in the name of our ancestors themselves. As long as our immortality protects me, you cannot destroy me!"

Zu Rhan and Susan then battle against each other by clashing their own swords for nearly a minute. The first minute ends with Susan knocking Zu Rhan to the ground and pins him with her sword.

"Immortality isn't bullet proof", said Susan, "I killed one of you back at the Jade Palace."

Zu Rhan then knocks Susan in the face with his tail and is about to kill her when suddenly, Po charges at the god of China.

"Leave her alone, ya creep!", shouted Po, but is knocked unconscious when he hits him when the handle of the sword and is about to kill him. Susan gasps and without hesitation throws her sword in a spin. Then, it caught the god of China offscreen, thus killing him in the process. Before he dies, Zu Rhan glares at Susan and said, "This is not your world to save. Your other world will soon be vanquished by the Tai Yu Shi clan." Then, he dies in a mixture of blood and dark blood.

"We'll see about that", said Susan and takes the same medallion that San Kai had wore.

"We did it, Susan", said Po and gets up before walking towards her, "We won."

"Yes we did, Po", said Susan and looks at the medallion, "We did."

* * *

**The fanfic will soon end with three more chapters and I'll try to finish it as soon as I can to set out a cliffhanger for Kung Fu Alien 3. So, until then, enjoy! R&R, please!**


	15. Grand Master Viper VS Khan

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 14: Grand Master Viper VS Khan**

Meanwhile, back at the palace, we see Grand Master Viper duking it out with Khan in their continuous sword duel against each other. For nearly three minutes, after some clashing on the collection that Khan had possessed when he had ruled the palace himself, Khan knocks out the master to the floor. Grand Master Viper, now beaten up and bruised, looks at the Sudanga ruler before he gets pinned by his sword.

"Father, no!", said Viper.

"Get out of here, Viper while you still have the chance!", said Grand Master Viper.

"I don't think so, Grand Viper", said Khan sternly, "You'll finally understand what it's like: To have everything you had ever loved and everything that is so dear and precious to you taken away from you! Say goodbye, Master Viper!"

Viper gasped in horror and slithered towards the ruler of Sudanga and pushes her father out of the way before she herself gets stabbed offscreen.

"VIPER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Grand Master Viper and slithered towards his daughter now dead.

"That's right", said Khan, "Weep for your daughter and maybe when I kill you too, I will go after your precious wife Zyiu."

Grand Master Viper, enraged, takes a knife and avoids Khan's attack to scratch his face with it, causing it to bleed in the process. Khan screams in rage and charges towards the master before he pins him towards a statue that has an axe on it. Khan then attempts to take out his own knife and prepares to kill Grand Master Viper, but Viper's father managed to knock the statue down before he slithered away from it's fall. Khan sees him getting away, but little did he know that the axe on that statue fell on him after he screamed in agony, thus killing him offscreen in the process. Grand Master Viper then slithers towards Viper who then weeps for her dead body.

"Please, Viper, my daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "I love you. No. Please, no."

He then sheds some tears from his eyes as Susan and the others who rode on the mother bird walked towards them.

"Viper, oh no", said Susan.

"Is she?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, we're too late", said Tigress.

"No", said Po and weighs his head down in sorrow. Susan now looks at Viper's dead body and suddenly, the medallion that Susan took from Zu Rhan starts to glow. Susan looks at it and it says "Sacrifice & Immortality".

"Sacrifice & Immortality", said Susan, "Wait a minute. Of course. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?", said Tigress, "Viper's dead. We're too late."

"It's never too late", said Susan, "I have to do this... for *her* sake."

Susan puts the medallion on Viper's dead body and it magically glows, thus healing the stab wound from Viper's chest. We see Viper waking up and sees Susan.

"She's alive", said Grand Master Viper.

"Father", said Viper and she and Grand Master Viper hugged each other while Susan and the others watched in happiness.


	16. A Congratulation Ceremony

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 15: A Congratulation Cermony**

A few hours later, at Khan's palace now controlled by Grand Master Viper and his wife Zyiu, we see a ceremony being held outside of the kingdom of Sudanga. All of the citizens of both Sudanga and Irontown went to the celebration and saw Grand Master Viper honoring Susan, Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and his daughter Viper for their sheer bravery against Khan.

"Citizens of Sudanga and Irontown", announced Grand Master Viper, "We gather here today to worship my daughter, Viper, kung fu master of the Jade Palace for her sacrifice to save my life from Khan's wrath of terror. I now award her with a silver armor to help and guide her to some of her battles with the other Furious Five at the Valley of Peace."

After Grand Master Viper gives her the armor she now wears, he slithered towards her.

"Please forgive me, my precious daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "I promise you. I would let you decide a future husband if you have the chance to find one someday."

"I forgive you, father", said Viper, "But it wasn't your fault. Khan is to blame. That doesn't matter anymore, father as long as I will always be with you no matter what."

Viper then hugs her father and Zyiu, who says, "I'm so proud of you, Viper."

"Thank you, mother", said Viper and hugs her mother as well before she slithered back to where the three are at.

"I would also like to present these three other medals to her friends", announced Grand Master Viper, "Susan of Modesto, California, Po of the Valley of Peace and Dragon Warrior of the Jade Palace, Tigress and Tai Lung of the Jade Palace and kung fu masters and protectors of the Valley of Peace. They now recieve their guardians of Sudanga and Irontown as well. So, kneel citizens for we shall let these warriors forsake their titles."

All of the citizens of Sudanga and Irontown kneel to the four warriors of the Jade Palace and Modesto, California.

"I would like to come with you and see this Modesto, California, Susan", said Grand Master Viper, "But I'm afraid that Sudanga needs a new ruler and I shall be that ruler in Khan's place after I ended his reign of terror on this city."

"That's alright, Grand Master V", said Susan, "I could visit you someday. Maybe another time, perhaps."

"We'll see very soon", said Grand Master Viper and he hugs Susan gently by wrapping his tail around her before he snuggles her lovingly.

"Susan, will you and the others stay here and live in Sudanga and Irontown forever as warriors and protectors for Irontown?", asked Zyiu.

"I do, but", answered Susan, "Modesto, California is my home and my parents missed me ever since. I do appreciate your offer, but I have to go back. I can take your daughter with me if it's against your wishes."

Grand Master Viper and Zyiu looked at Viper for a moment before they slithered towards her.

"You could send us a message anytime you would like, would you?", asked Zyiu.

"I promise, mother", said Viper, "No matter what, I will be there for you and I can visit anytime I like. Don't you think so, father?"

"I agree, daughter", said Grand Master Viper, "Promise me that you will always be there for me and all of the villagers of Sudanga and Irontown."

"I promise that as well, father", said Viper and hugs her parents both with her tail and General Monger walks towards Susan after we see him in one of the chairs at the ceremony.

"It's good to see you again, Susan", said General Monger.

"Same here, General", said Susan.

"How's Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B doing?", asked General Monger.

"Doing fine", said Susan, "I just wanted to go with Po and these three here on a journey while they wanted to make sure that they wished me good luck. That's all. So, when will we get back to Modesto, California, General?"

"Perhaps a year away", explained General Monger, "Why did you ask that, Susan?"

"Because I have this", said Susan and takes out the medallion from Zu Rhan, "One of the Gods of China told me that there's another culture that they worked for a few years ago. That's what he said."

"Gods of China? What are you talking about?", asked General Monger confused.

"Viper told me about them before and I think that this might lead me and the others to find out about that culture", said Susan, "Maybe they worked for them just as though they could..."

"Destroy the world?", asked General Monger.

"I think so", said Susan, "I'm not sure, but we'll find out quite sooner than we think. And another thing."

"What is it now, Susan?", asked General Monger.

"Could we take Po and the others from the Jade Palace with us to Modesto?", asked Susan.

General Monger looks at the four kung fu masters and thought to himself, "_What am I kidding_?". Then, he said, "Alright. We will take them."

"Thank you, General Monger", said Susan and shook hands with the general, now agreeing that they will take Po and the other kung fu masters to Modesto, California.

* * *

**Alright. Just one more chapter that has a cliffhanger to Kung Fu Alien 3. So, enjoy and R&R, please!**


	17. The Plan

**Kung Fu Alien 2: The Gods of China **

**Chapter 16: The Plan**

Later that night, we see Grand Master Viper and Zyiu say their goodbyes at the ship now taking Susan and the others back to the Jade Palace while Viper watches in happiness before she waves goodbye to them as well from the window. Almost two days later, we see Shifu and the others hearing the ship's arrival towards the Jade Palace. Then, we see Susan and the others walk out of the ship before they walked towards Shifu and the others including Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B.

"Susan, you're back!", said Link.

"We missed you so much!", shouted B.O.B.

"No need to be that loud, B.O.B", said Dr. Cockroach.

"Sorry", said B.O.B, "So tell us, how was your "trying-to-stop-those-Gods-of-China" plan?"

Susan then tells the three monsters about the journey, the cave that has the information on how to defeat the gods of China, the rescuing of Viper's father, the Gods' reasons to live because of Immortality, and Viper's wedding death about to be caused by not only them, but Khan as well with his blue sword.

"I'm not following you on that wedding death part", said Link.

"Never mind that", said Susan, "Look, I've got this medallion after I killed the Gods' leader and San Kai told me that there's another culture they've worked for a few years ago. It might lead us to something... unbelievable. We're also taking the kung fu masters to Modesto, California including Master Shifu here."

"Shifu, would you like to come with us and them to their own home in their world different than ours?", asked Po and Shifu looks at the four alien fighters for a while.

"As long as I would get to know some of your own kind, yes", asid Shifu and smiles at Susan as did her before we fade to black. We cut to far away from the Jade Palace where we see a dark blue and purple colored cave. Inside we see a globe that shows Susan and the deaths of the Gods of China before we see a hand clawing it when we hear a creature's voice.

"That human!", sneered the creature and we cut to black.

* * *

**That concludes Kung Fu Alien 2 and this cliffhanger to Kung Fu Alien 3, the final chapter of the trilogy. I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope to bring Kung Fu Alien 3 very sooner than you think.**


End file.
